The King's Pups - A Satinalia Quest
by zoedigz13
Summary: Duncan and Adaia, with the help of their friends, plan a special Satinalia gift for young Zoya Tabris. She and Duncan set off on a quest to find mysterious thieves and navigate dangerous traps to reach the treasure. This holiday-inspired companion prequel story to "Together We Are Stronger Than One" includes mainly DAO cast and AU elements. Please R&R!


_**A/N -**__ This story is set in the Zoyaverse, before the events of Together We Are Stronger Than One. Thank you to Eve Hawke for being an awesome beta! _

The girl was making a spectacular effort to be still and quiet. But the stifled excitement was getting to be too much for her little body to handle. Zoya nearly vibrated with it as she sat next to Duncan on the bench outside the throne chamber.

It had taken some doing to make the arrangements and have the timing fall just right. Maric had been more than accommodating to Duncan and Adaia's request, provided he do his old friend a favor in return. And so he'd found himself spending the last several days traveling with a far less enthusiastic child, not that Duncan could blame the lad.

Alistair had been excited to travel with the Grey Wardens from Redcliffe to Denerim, and he'd tried to be cheerful. But the unwanted future looming ahead of him had seemed to outweigh any distraction Duncan or the other Wardens could offer. It was enough to make him renew his protests regarding the lad's destination. Maric and Eamon, mostly at the insistence of Eamon's wife Isolde, had decided it was best for Alistair to go to the monastery. It had taken considerable self control not to laugh when she suggested the lad was becoming nothing more than a common streetrat, running wild in Redcliffe.

They _did _have some valid points, however. It was probably better for the boy to be educated, to learn discipline and duty. But did they really need to give Alistair to the Chantry? If he'd been older, Duncan would have taken him, but the Wardens was no place for a child. It had been difficult to leave the lad in that big, empty palace room when he was obviously feeling so lost and alone. Hoping to cheer Alistair up, Duncan had suggested he join Zoya on her adventure. Maric had declined, wanting to spend some time with the boy while he could.

A tug on his arm pulled him back into the moment. Duncan tried to stop a grin from growing as he looked down at the elf beside him. "What is it, little magpie?"

She watched him expectantly with green eyes too large for her dainty face. Chewing on her lip, she shifting her gaze down to the new boots on her feet as they dangled from the bench, "Is mama joining us?" She drew one of her feet up onto the bench to rub away a smudge of dirt.

"No. You know she had to stay in the Alienage to deliver a baby." Duncan laid a reassuring hand on the girl's slender shoulder. "But she had every confidence that you could help me in her place."

Nimble fingers toyed nervously with a long braid, "I'll do my best, Duncan."

The door to the throne chamber swung open, and the steward stepped through. "King Maric will see you now, Commander." He bowed slightly, beckoning for them to enter with an elegant gesture.

The girl loosed a loud exhale as she slid from the bench. She reached up to take Duncan's hand, but then she seemed to change her mind, squaring her shoulders and brushing her hands over her simple tunic instead.

Duncan shortened his stride to better match hers, and they walked into the chamber side by side. He watched her from the corner of his eye, keeping his face neutral as she gasped, her eyes widening as they took in the cavernous room and its handsome furnishings. While it wasn't as opulent as the throne chamber of the palace in Val Royeaux, he imagined that to her it was still impressive. The first time Duncan had seen this room, he'd been surprised by how simple it was. If this room dazzled her, then imagine her delight if he had the chance to show her the griffon eyries of Weisshaupt. His head was suddenly swimming with thoughts of places he wanted to show the girl, of seeing them again through less jaded eyes.

Maric was the very picture of a king as he perched on his throne at the end of the chamber, his golden circlet and armor glittering in the lantern light. Duncan stifled a chuckle - the man had certainly gone all out to impress the girl. He knew how much Maric hated wearing the showy items.

"Welcome, Duncan of the Grey Wardens." Maric spoke in a regal tone.

"Your majesty," Duncan bowed deeply, Zoya watching him closely before offering a near-perfect imitation. "I would like to present Zoya Tabris."

The king inclined his blonde head, blue eyes sparkling with humor, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Zoya. I am delighted you will be accompanying the Commander on this important mission." He cleared his throat, golden gauntlets coming to rest on the dark wood arms of his throne. "As you may know, Ferelden is the primary exporter of mabari in Thedas, and none are so prized as the line that heralds from my kennels. But a thief has stolen the latest litter of hounds. Informants have suggested the villians have taken to ground in the fabled tunnels under the city. Commander, I ask that you hunt down these thieves and bring the pups back unharmed. It is imperative that they are returned in time for the Satinalia feast as they're promised to Prince Vael from Starkhaven."

"As you command, your majesty." Duncan stepped forward to take the offered scroll before offering a deep bow. "Come Zoya, we've work to do."

While Zoya offered a similar bow, her brows knitted as she regarded the king. "You really should be more careful. Mama says you should always look out for those you care about." She crossed her arms and gave the man a stern look, "You must not have been guarding the pups very closely if you lost them."

Duncan bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as Maric's eyebrows shot upward. The king fought back a smile, "Yes, well… that is smart advice. I will try to do better in the future." He turned to Duncan with a raised eyebrow, "She's certainly not afraid to speak her mind – reminds me of someone else I know…"

"You've no idea, your majesty." Offering a wry grin, he grasped forearms with the king before ushering the girl out of the chamber.

As the heavy wooden doors closed behind them, Duncan paused to read the small scroll.

_Everything is in place mostly as we agreed, my love. I did make a few minor adjustments at the last minute - I just couldn't resist. They shouldn't trouble you too much. I trust you'll be able to think on your toes. _

_Your destination lies beneath the Guerrin estate – I thought this was the best choice as collapses seal those tunnels away from the rest of the system._

_Teagan was very helpful as usual. I never thought he'd get so excited about the idea. He did have to step in and smooth things over with Isolde. I don't know how she found out what we were doing, but she wasn't pleased we were messing about under _her _estate. Perhaps we need to set up one of these adventures just for Teagan as a thank you?_

_Albis and Odran are outfitted with runes that should protect them from any accidental magical attacks, but I suggest you try to encourage our little bird to hunt for treasure rather than try to fight griffons. They'll be waiting in a small chamber outside the partially collapsed passage that leads to the prize._

_Please give Maric my thanks for allowing us to do this. But please remind him, and yourself, that under no circumstances is he to give the child one of his mongrels, no matter how much she pleads._

_Forever yours, Adaia_

Duncan's fingers lingered on her swirling script for a moment before rerolling the scroll and turning to the girl, "Any thoughts on where we should begin our search?"

Her face twisted into a scowl, "I'm not sure we should return the pups to the king once we find them – maybe whoever has them now will take better care of them. And to find them just so they can be given to someone else who might care about them even less-"

"Zoya!" Duncan reprimanded. He was surprised at how outspoken the girl was being. Perhaps they should have found a less emotional treasure for this quest. "The king values the pups greatly, or he wouldn't have asked us to find them."

"Values them only as much as they're worth to others…" Zoya muttered. Just a week earlier, Adaia had used those same words when referring to elven servants at nobles' estates throughout Denerim, including the palace. Apparently, the girl hadn't been asleep as they'd thought. He felt heat rise in his cheeks as he wondered just how much more she'd heard.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Duncan." The look she offered may have been sheepish, but Duncan couldn't help but notice a glint of determination pass over her sweet face. "Maybe start in the kennel where the pups were kept?"

"Sounds like as good a place as any." Duncan strode through the passageway, Zoya following at his heel. The guards let them pass without question or comment, only offering friendly nods as the pair made their way through the palace.

"I bet the whole Alienage could fit in this place. And there are so few people…" She spoke in hushed tones, spinning slowly to take everything in. She moved away from him to skirt the wall, trailing her fingers over the dark wood trim and the rough plaster.

Duncan couldn't deny that it did seem eerie to walk the stone passageways, so empty of life. But Maric had cleared the parts of the palace they'd be traveling so there was little chance of Zoya being seen by anyone, especially the elven servants.

"This palace is small compared to others I've seen. And it's not always so empty. You should see it right before holidays, like this upcoming Satinalia feast. Nobles, and their households, come to visit from all over Thedas." Duncan gazed down at the girl as she returned to his side, her hand now clasping his. She remained quiet, her brows furrowed as she sucked her lower lip and her eyes flitted over her surroundings, absorbing every detail. He couldn't help but wonder what kinds of thoughts were spinning through her head.

They quickly reached the heavy wood and iron door for the kennels. With the exception of the nearly incessant barking of the mabari, which escalated before they even turned down the corridor, all was quiet in this part of the palace. He paused, gesturing for her to take a look. "Do you notice anything?"

Her head cocked to the side, "There's no guard here." Dwarfed by the massive door, she stood on tiptoes as her nimble fingers explored the lock. "This isn't an easy lock, and it's scratched up like someone's been messing with it. If the thief was really good, there'd be no scratches. And the hounds have been barking since we got close - they'd have barked at the thieves, too. So maybe nobody was around to see what was going on, or they just ignored the hounds' barking… or maybe they didn't bark because they knew the thieves. They're so noisy!" She pulled the handle, her eyes searching the austere room as she stepped through the threshold and called out to the mabari inside, "Hush now, we mean no harm."

Duncan shook his head, a grin starting to tug at his lips - the keenness of the child's mind never ceased to amaze. He watched as she walked along the kennels circling the room, her fingers lingering on each cage. Stopping in front of the largest one, her eyes widened. The huge hound within, nearly the size of a pony, only watched her with curious eyes, its large, pink tongue lolling out of a mouth filled with fangs as long as his fingers. She silently investigated the lock on the kennel's door before stepping back.

Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the floor surrounding the cage, one foot gently sweeping the straw back. With a grunt of triumph, she swooped down to pick something from the stone and trotted back to Duncan. She opened her clenched fingers to reveal a gold coin.

He plucked it from her palm, rolling it between his fingers before handing it back to the girl. "Ahh… a drake. Do you know where this coin comes from, little magpie?" He waited for Zoya to shake her head. "That is an Antivan Andris."

_By the Void, what is she thinking? _Antivan currency wasn't common in Denerim - she was supposed to use a dwarven coin. _Where did Adaia get her hands on such a thing?_ Duncan's mind scrambled. _Where would I find an Antivan in Denerim, other than one of the brothels or taverns? Hmm… maybe the marketplace? There's at least one vendor and a washerwoman there who claim to be from Antiva. But how will I know which one?_

Duncan rubbed his chin, "Let's head to the market. Maybe we'll find another clue if we take a look."

"Can we visit that stand with the cookies?" The girl's eyes lit up when Duncan nodded.

The kennels were near a back exit to the palace, and they were soon weaving their way through the crowds filling the streets of Denerim. He could feel her gaze settle on him as she trotted along at his side, "Have you ever been to Antiva?"

"No, there are no Warden strongholds there. But I've heard it's beautiful, everything covered with flowers and grape vines, and it rains all the time, even when the sun is shining. But I understand it can be a dangerous place - it's home to a brotherhood of assassins called the Crows." Duncan shook his head as his thoughts turned to the Antivan vendor in the market. He'd heard they had ties to that group. _Is Adaia crazy? Why would she bring them into this? _

As promised, their trek ended at a sweets vendor on the edge of the market. Duncan bought Zoya a cookie as he scanned the market. The washerwoman was nowhere to be seen, but one of the Antivan merchants, a striking woman with dusky skin and ebony hair, had a rose tucked in her thick waves. A small trunk, the wood painted red, stood at the edge of their booth peeking out from behind bolts of flowing silk. He could only guess that the flower and red wood were Adaia's way of marking their goal.

Zoya nibbled at the cookie, savoring it as if it might be her last. "So the Antivans… how do we find out if they had anything to do with stealing the pups?"

"Hmm… I'm sure they've been careful to hide evidence of their involvement." Duncan rubbed his chin as if he was giving the next step some thought. "I'll distract the merchant while you search for clues. They'll want to keep any such information in a safe place, hidden from curious eyes."

"You mean like in a trunk?" The girl grinned, "I see one in their booth."

"Exactly." Duncan nodded, "I'll go to the booth first. Once you see that the merchant's attention is on me, you'll need to slip in, pick the trunk's lock, gather whatever you can that looks like it might be related to the theft – maps, merchant invoices, notes of any sort. We'll meet back here when you're done." He squeezed her shoulder before moving off, watching her out of the corner of his eye as he made his way to the Antivan booth.

The smell of incense and wine filled his nose as he approached the colorful booth. He glanced back toward the sweets vendor to see if the girl had lingered. Despite knowing she would be working her way through the crowd, he still felt a clenching around his chest when he saw Zoya was no longer there.

"Good afternoon, serrah. Is there anything I can help you with today?" The woman regarded Duncan with eyes nearly as dark as her hair.

_Hmm… Her accent may be Antivan, but her looks are definitely Rivaini. _"I'm looking for a gift, something memorable for the loveliest woman in Thedas. Perhaps you can offer some suggestions?" He grinned as he spotted the subtle movements of the young elf slipping between oblivious shoppers. Apparently she'd been paying attention to her lessons.

The merchant offered him a wink before prattling on about the various baubles on the table, turning his polite exclamations of interest and queries about different pieces into friendly conversation. After a few moments, the woman cleared her throat, narrowing her eyes. "Serrah, you seem preoccupied."

Duncan swung his head to look her, suddenly realizing that his gaze had shifted to the little elf. _Andraste's ass! What am I doing? Never let your mark see you watching. It will break the child's heart if she realizes my focus is on her and what she's doing. _

Shaking his head, he returned his attention to the merchant, watching Zoya from the corner of his eye. He started a silent count once she reached the chest, not even reaching thirty before the girl was back on her way to the sweets booth.

Duncan placed a small stack of sovereigns on the table, "Thank you for your part. Which exquisite item did my love tell you I would buy for her?"

The woman loosed a hearty chuckle, "As much as I would enjoy selling you something extravagant and expensive, I was told to tell you to save your coin for your next stop. The armorer has a fancy lockpick set that your lover covets."

"Ahh… I see." She always was one for more pratical gifts. A dainty silver pendant caught his eye, "A griffon?"

"Why yes, serrah. Crafted by a dwarven smith." The woman plucked a single sovereign from the pile before pressing the necklace into his fingers. "I am sure your girl will be delighted with such a gift."

With a nod of thanks, he dropped the pendant into the pouch at his belt and made his way through the afternoon crowd to join Zoya.

The young elf was nearly dancing in her eagerness, "I think I know where we need to go next!" She shoved a small scrap of parchment into his hand, "Wade's Emporium! This paper says he fixed some armor and made some lockpicks. Maybe he can tell us who they're for?"

They crossed the market together, Zoya glued to his side as they wove their way through the crowd. Duncan held the door to Wade's shop open as the girl scooted through; she nearly stumbled as she turned in circles, her eyes flitting between the armor pieces and dragon-related trophies hanging on the walls of the shop.

Her hushed voice almost sounded reverent, "Did Wade kill all these dragons?"

Duncan chuckled, "I doubt he killed any – they were likely offered in trade for armor. He's known as being a bit of a genius when it comes to crafting armor from dragons skin, scale, and bone. He's the one I commissioned to make your mother's fighting leathers, in fact."

"Why hello, Commander. What can we do for you today?" Herren's cheerful voice called out as he stepped through the curtain leading to the workshop. "And who is your fierce-looking companion?"

Duncan inclined his head to the shopkeep, "This is Zoya…"

"Oh! He has _her_ with him?" Wade's bald head popped through the curtain. "She's precious! And she's wearing the boots I made – I've never made anything so small before…"

"Wade, don't you have an order to complete?" Herren cut the armorer off. Wade rolled his eyes at his partner before ducking back behind the curtain. "As I was asking – what can I do for you, Commander?"

"I understand you recently had an order for some armor repair and custom lockpicks." Duncan placed a sovereign on the counter.

"Hmm… perhaps we did…" The man tapped a finger against his lips in thought. When Duncan laid a second sovereign on top of the first, Herren grinned. "Yes, I remember now. There were two men – one short and one tall. I never got a name, but I did overhear one of them mention something about the Arl of Redcliffe's estate – well actually a meeting at the well in the estate's courtyard. And then there was this drawing of the lockpicks the short one commissioned."

Zoya's face lit up as he handed over the piece of parchment with a sketch of the requested lockpicks. "There's a map on the back! It shows tunnels I think, but I don't recognize them. Do you?"

Duncan shook his head, "I don't think so. I guess we need to head to the Arl's estate next. Herren, I believe you have an order I need to pick up?"

The shopkeep stared at him blankly for a moment, his eyes widening in understanding when Duncan subtly waved the sketch of the lockpicks. "Ah yes, Commander. Of course…" He placed a small, leather bundle on the counter with a wink.

Duncan tucked the package and sketch in his pouch before turning to guide Zoya from the shop. Once again crossing the marketplace, the crowds visibly thinning as customers returned to their homes for dinner, they approached the courtyard for the Arl of Redcliffe's estate. There were even fewer people here than in the market, but it was still more of an audience than they needed. Circling the well, he gestured that she should look for clues. "Seeing anything?"

Zoya's brow furrowed in concentration as she walked around the well again, stopping periodically to stand on her tiptoes and peer down into the dark depths. She swallowed hard, "You don't suppose the tunnels are down there, do you?"

"Hmm… I don't think so." Duncan rubbed his chin. _Adaia wouldn't have picked such a difficult and dangerous way into the tunnels, would she?_ No, it was more likely the entrance would be simpler to find. "Perhaps we need to search the area for clues?"

They started at the gate and walked the perimeter of the courtyard, Zoya darting in and out of the landscaping as she kicked a small stone along the walls. She loosed a quiet cry of triumph as she disappeared behind a thorny bush. "There are footprints back here and some scuffing, like something scraped across the dirt." Her grumbling was interspersed with rustling from the branches. "Ahh… here's the switch - just like the ones for the other tunnel entrances."

"Don't open it yet. We need to wait until dark. There are far too many people coming and going that might see us." Duncan glanced around the courtyard, a few of the human servants giving him a knowing wink.

She popped out from behind the bush, dried leaves stuck in her hair. "So what now?"

He plucked them from her braids, "Now we get some dinner and study the map. We need a plan for what to do once we get down into the tunnels."

~oOo~

Shortly after sunset, they returned to the now-deserted courtyard. The panel slid open noiselessly, the dank air from the tunnels brushing over them. With a small sigh, Zoya slipped into the darkness, sending the magic into her hand. The blue glow bounced along the smooth stone walls as she moved further in.

Duncan followed, muttering under his breath. "Don't go too far – there may be traps." He turned to slide the panel shut behind them.

She loosed a small gasp. "I think I already found one," she whispered. Crouching, her glowing fingers traced over the wire stretched across the passageway.

Duncan traced the wire across the floor and up the wall. A smoke bomb was attached to the end of it, tucked into a niche high on the wall. "We should probably disarm this so we don't trigger it on the way out. Come here and I'll give you a boost."

He lifted her onto his shoulder, and she perched there light as a bird as she manipulated the device. The blue light in her hands sent dizzying shadows through the passageway as she worked. When he heard the small click and saw the wire fall free, he let himself exhale. It may have just been a smoke bomb, but he had no interest in getting caught within the noxious gasses. Setting Zoya back on the ground, he scanned the rest of the tunnel as far as it was lit.

Zoya coiled the wire around her hand and slid it into her small pack. "Do you think there will be a lot of traps?"

He kept his voice hushed, "Well, this set of tunnels isn't very long, but I'm guessing there might be a few more."

Her eyes seemed to dance with excitement at the prospect of finding the rest of the traps. Duncan was impressed with her focus as she trod along the passageway on silent feet. She even limited the number of times she glanced over her shoulder to make sure he was following.

As they neared a bend in the tunnel, she dimmed the light in her hand, staying against the wall so she could peek around the corner. He could only guess the way was clear when the light grew brighter again. It was just around the corner that she spotted the second trap. Her eyes scanned the tunnel, and she moved to retrieve a length of lumber from a broken crate. Poking at the ground cautiously, she took an involuntary step back as the lumber was snatched out of her hand and zoomed toward the ceiling.

Turning back to Duncan, she gave him a small grin before raising her foot to step past the now-disarmed trap. Her foot hovered in the air for a moment as she hesitated. Maybe she'd felt something amiss or was remembering her lessons. Adaia, for one, would often set a simple snare trap as a ruse for a larger, deadlier one. Zoya crouched, carefully looking over every bit of the floor she could see beyond where the snare had been. Duncan could almost hear the thoughts whirring in the girl's head. Would the traps be only mechanical, or would they be magical as well?

She squeezed her eyes shut as she called forth more magic, sending it out from herself in a visible, blue wave. As it hit the series of glyphs trailing down the corridor, there was a small popping noise and a flash of light from each one. "I think that took care of the magical traps at least."

"And likely alerted anyone else in the tunnels that we're coming." Duncan raised an eyebrow, his mouth twisting into a wry grin.

She flinched, drawing her shoulders up around her ears. "Oops… I guess I didn't think about that."

Duncan laid a hand on the girl's shoulder, offering a wry grin. "Well, I guess stealth would be pointless now. Are you ready to see if we can find the pups?"

Zoya's keen eyes continued searching for signs of traps as she hurried down the passageway. It seemed to end in a large chamber lit with torches. She stepped back against the tunnel wall with a small gasp. "I think I hear them – at least two men…"

Duncan recognized Albis and Odran's voices. He drew his sword, "We know from the map that this chamber has a partially collapsed tunnel at its far end that leads another chamber. That seems like a likely place to hide the pups. I'll distract the thieves while you sneak past. Your only job is to get to the pups, do you understand?"

She nodded, "I understand, Duncan. No fighting."

"Good girl." He ruffled her hair before charging into the chamber with a war cry. His fellow Wardens, only their eyes visible through their helms, inclined their heads in subtle nods before rising to meet him. Duncan fought back the grin threatening to spread across his face as their swords clashed loudly. From the corner of his eye, he could see Zoya take the opportunity to scurry through the room and duck through the opening in the stone.

The men's showy display continued for another moment before Duncan yelled, "Put up your swords and come quietly. Perhaps the king will see fit to spare you."

Albis rolled his eyes before speaking in a loud, melodramatic tone, "We surrender. Please have mercy, my lord. We could _never_ hope to defeat a swordsman as _skilled_ as you…"

Duncan slapped the man's helm with the flat of his blade. "A bit much there, friend," he whispered. Digging into his pack he grabbed a set of cuffs, gesturing that they should lock themselves together. Striding over to the small opening in the stone, he called into the chamber beyond, "Did you find the pups, Zoya?"

He could hear the sound of wooden wheels on stone, "There's so many. They're so cute… and hungry. I think they were happy to see me." The girl grinned widely before wiping her face on her sleeve and her hands on her breeches.

"And you're sure you've got them all?" Once she nodded, he spoke again. "Well, the job's not done until we return the pups and the thieves back to the palace. Let's get going…"

~oOo~

They entered the palace through a back entrance, the pair of _thieves_ quietly pushing the pups in the wheeled cart as they walked ahead of Duncan and Zoya. One of the guards left his post to escort them. His voice was muffled by his helmet when he spoke, "King Cailan has asked to see you as soon as you returned, Commander."

As they approached the throne chamber, the king's steward pushed the door open and hastily ushered them in.

Instead of sitting on his throne in golden armor, a more plainly dressed Maric was restlessly pacing the platform. Relief was clear on his face as soon as he spotted Duncan. "Thank the Maker you've returned! Alistair is missing! The guards have been searching for him for hours, but there's no sign of him."

Duncan's heart stopped in his chest, his eyes widening. His hand reached out instinctively for Zoya to pull her close. "Was there any sign of intruders? Any word of possible ransom?"

Panic made Maric's voice sound strained. "No. I think he left on his own. He told the guard outside his chamber he was going to get a snack from the kitchen and then find Cailan, but he never showed up to either place."

Duncan nodded in understanding. He shouldn't be surprised the boy had decided to run. "There are only so many places he could be hiding. I'm guessing that guards have been posted at all the possible exits?" He waited for Maric's terse nod. "I'll join the search immediately."

A small hand wrapped around his fingers, "I'd like to help, too."

The king strode toward them, resting his hand on the young elf's shoulder. "Thank you, Lady Zoya. I sincerely appreciate your offer. But I need you to take the pups back to the kennel and get them settled. Perhaps my steward can escort you, if that's alright with you, Duncan."

He wasn't entirely sure why Maric was reluctant to have the girl join the search, but Duncan supposed there were few places safer for the girl to be than in the palace kennels. "As you wish, your majesty." He offered a bow before turning back to Zoya. "You mind the king's steward - I'll come to retrieve you shortly. And you know what to do if you see any sign of trouble."

The girl's eyes widened, "Yes, Duncan." She gave him a bewildered look before turning to follow the steward. Her confusion was understandable; he'd just given her permission to use her magic, to escape into the Between, if there was any sign of danger.

~oOo~

The fancy human had insisted on pushing the cart full of wriggling puppies along the palace corridors. Zoya's mind wandered as she followed him. Why couldn't she join the search? She was good at finding lost stuff. And what was wrong with this king that he kept losing things – first the pups, now this Alistair?

When they stopped in front of the door to the kennels, the steward handed the cart over to her. "I'll leave you here, Lady Zoya, so that I may join in the search. I'll let the kennel master know that he should come help with the pups. Please don't leave the kennel until the Commander returns for you." He pushed the door open, holding it for her as she passed through with the cart.

As the heavy door thudded shut behind her, the realization hit her. She was really in the royal palace, alone in its kennels. She'd met the king. She'd helped rescue his prized pups. It was all like some sort of crazy dream.

The yelps and whines of the pups were getting louder, so she rolled the cart toward the largest kennel. One by one, she lifted the squirming pups free, showing them to their mother before setting them on the floor so they could wiggle their plump bodies through the bars. Her grin grew as she watched the huge hound sniff each pup, herding them into a pile before curling around them.

She flopped down on a pile of straw near the cage, pulling her legs under her. _Well… what am I supposed to do now? I hate waiting – it's so boring. _Grabbing a handful of hay, she started twisting together segments to make crude figures. Once she'd made enough, she shifted to kneel on the stone, arranging them in opposing rows. A sneeze from the pile of straw behind her made her jump, knocking over and squishing her straw army.

"Andraste's bits!" Her cheeks grew warm as she realized the curse had slipped out of her mouth – she'd be in trouble if Duncan or her mother had heard her. She shook her head, trying to sound grown-up as she growled, "Who's there?"

The head of a human boy popped up from the straw. He offered a sheepish look. "I didn't mean to scare you… I don't mean any harm."

Zoya crossed her arms and gave him a stern look, "Who are you? And why are you hiding? Wait… you aren't Allistair, are you? If you are, everyone is looking for you."

The boy swallowed hard, brushing himself off as climbed out of the pile. He avoided her eyes as he spoke, "Umm… no… I just work here in the kennels."

She looked him up and down. Even for a palace servant, his clothes and speech were much too fine. "Sure… And what's your name?"

"Umm… Tomas… yes, that's my name." He ran his hands through his hair, brushing away the straw stuck there, "And who are you? What's your name?"

"My name's Zoya – I'm helping out with the pups." She strode forward, offering him her hand. He gave her a questioning look before taking it, his own hand big and just a little damp as it wrapped around hers. Their gazes locked for a moment before he hastily looked away. He had pretty eyes – not green or brown, but a bit of both with gold mixed in.

"It's nice to meet you, Tomas." She moved to a nearby bench, scooping up her straw army men on the way, and gestured for him to join her. "So what do you know about this Alistair? I hear he ran away. I'd never run away if I lived in a nice place like this. There's probably always good food to eat and a warm bed. And maybe even real toys." She placed a few of the straw soldiers in front of him.

He sank to the bench, holding up one of the men to look at it more closely. "Maybe he ran away because he wasn't going to be staying in the castle, because he was getting sent away to the Chantry, and he didn't want to go there."

She started lining up the few soldiers she'd held onto, "Oh... I wouldn't want to get sent to the Chantry either. Why was he being sent there?"

The boy lined his soldiers opposite hers, "Well, you don't have to worry about it – elves don't get sent to the Chantry. And who knows why he was being sent – I don't think anyone told him anything other than it would be better for him there. Maybe the people taking care of him didn't want him around any more."

Pulling a small stick of lead from the pouch at her belt, she drew a pair of crossed lines, putting one of her soldiers in the middle space. "That's terrible! Then maybe he'd be better off if he left." She chewed her lip, "But I doubt that's true. They say grown-ups know best, right? You never know-"

He placed his straw man in a corner space, his face twisting into a frown, "They don't know best, and I already know it'll be awful-"

Zoya pressed her fingers against his mouth, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Shh… someone's outside the door," she whispered.

As the door pushed open, the boy jumped from the bench. His eyes searched the room before he dashed for a nearby bale of straw, ducking behind it as Duncan strode in. "Zoya, I'm going to take you home…"

"Did you find Alistair?" She shifted her gaze to the straw bale before jumping up to take Duncan's hand and turn him toward the door.

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "No, not yet. But I don't want to keep you out any later than I already have - your mother will tan my hide. I'll return to search for him once I get you settled."

Glancing over her shoulder one last time, she called out. "Goodbye pups, and good luck!"

~oOo~

A single lantern was burning as they entered the Tabris home. The little elf had been strangely quiet the whole way back to the Alienage. Adaia hadn't returned yet, and Zoya's cousins were snoring gently in their bunks. Zoya loosed a loud yawn, offering Duncan an apologetic look.

"You've had a busy day, little magpie. One more thing and then you need to wash up and climb into bed." He pulled the silver necklace from his pouch, the dainty griffon glittering in the lantern light. Kneeling before her, he fastened the delicate chain around the girl's neck. "Such a brilliant rescue of the king's pups has earned you an honorary place among the Wardens. Happy Satinalia, Zoya."

She lifted it to dangle before her eyes, "A griffon? I love it!" The young elf threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. As she pulled back from him, she grew still, casting her eyes downward. "Umm… I have to tell you something, but please don't be mad."

Duncan's brow furrowed, "What is it?"

"Well... there was a boy in the kennels with me. He said his name was Tomas, but I think he was actually Alistair." She chewed her lip, still avoiding his eyes. "I don't think he wanted anyone to find him… or to go to the Chantry."

"Oh Zoya," he lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "I wish you would have told me sooner. The king was very worried about the lad, and the whole castle was searching for him."

Tears glittered in her eyes, "I know, Duncan, and I'm sorry. I just felt bad - he seemed so sad about having to go. It just didn't seem right…"

He kissed the top of her head, "I understand, but next time, please don't keep secrets from me. I should head back to the castle – perhaps he'll still be hiding in the kennels."

"Wait, Duncan, before you go…" Offering him a shy smile, her hand dug in the pouch at her belt. "I have something for you, too. I saw it and knew it was for you." She took his hand and dropped her offering onto his palm.

The silver hoop was cool against his skin, stylized vines running along the earring's circumference. "Zoya! Where did you get this? Did you steal it? What did I tell you about stealing?"

She regarded him with large, innocent eyes. "Not to get caught when I do it?"

"True enough…" Duncan couldn't help but chuckle as he latched the hoop through his ear.


End file.
